


Easily Distracted

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You get easily distracted. One day when you and Wanda go out to spend the day together you wonder off and when Wanda can't find you she freaks out.





	Easily Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess

Everyone on the team knew that you got distracted easily, you couldn’t help it. Most of the time Wanda found it adorable but right now she was really worried about you.

You and Wanda had go out and spend the day together. You were walking around the city, going into stores and checking out this bakery and cafe you both found. While Wanda was checking something out you were looking around while you waited, that was when you found this pet store. 

You loved animals so you had to check it out. Walking in you noticed they were having a pet adoption event. When you saw all the dogs they had you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling as you went to see them.

When Wanda was done she walked back to where you were. “Babe I think next we should-” She cut herself off when she noticed you weren’t there. “(Y/N)?” She quickly looked around. 

When Wanda couldn’t see you anywhere she started to freak out. All these thoughts were going through her mind. What if an enemy took you to get to Wanda and the other Avengers?

As she frantically looked for you she was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Wanda couldn’t lose you. She looked around again and she finally noticed the pet store. When she walked in she saw you with dogs and a puppy.

When she saw you she was finally able to let out a sigh a relief. You were okay, no one had taken you. You were safe.

“Printsessa please don’t run off like that again.” Wanda quickly made her way over to you, she knelt down next to you.

You looked away from the puppy that was in your lap, you looked up at your girlfriend and saw the worried look she had. “I’m sorry Wanda… I know I shouldn’t have walked off but when I saw the pet store I couldn’t help it…” You felt bad that you made her worry so much.

Wanda placed a hand on your cheek, she ran her thumb over your cheekbone. “It’s okay my love, I’m just glad you’re safe.” She leaned in, kissing you.

You pulled away from the kiss when there was a bark, you look down and smiled when you saw the puppy in your lap trying to go over to Wanda.

Wanda smiled as she picked up the puppy. “Who’s this little cutie?” 

“When I sat down he just came over to me and got into my lap, he never left.” You smiled and pet the puppy. “One of the workers said he’s the last of the puppies that were here today.”

The puppy started to lick Wanda’s face causing her the laugh. She couldn’t help but find the puppy adorable, she knew you liked him too. Then she got an idea.

“What would you think if we took him home?” She looked over at you.

Your eyes widened. “A-are you serious baby? Can we really take him home?” You really hoped Wanda was being serious.

“I’m serious (Y/N).” She chuckled.

You couldn’t help but close the gap between you two, kissing Wanda. Wanda smiled into the kiss which caused you to smile into the kiss as well. When you both pulled away you looked back at the puppy to find that he had fallen asleep in Wanda’s lap. 

Wanda held him in her arms and got up, you both went to sign the adoption form with huge smiles on your faces.


End file.
